The disclosure generally relates to a sample-and-hold amplifier and, more particularly, to a sample-and-hold amplifier with switchable candidate capacitors that can be flexibly switched as needed.
An operational amplifier is typically employed in a conventional sample-and-hold amplifier, but the overall performance or operating speed of the sample-and-hold amplifier is typically restricted by the response speed of the operational amplifiers. As is well known in related art, the length of time required for charging or discharging the feedback capacitors within the operational amplifier has a great influence to the response speed of the operational amplifier. It would be difficult to increase the overall performance or operating speed of the conventional sample-and-hold amplifier if the required time for charging or discharging the feedback capacitors within the operational amplifiers cannot be substantially reduced.